Destiny's destiny:Broken Light
by DeathKillerMayDay
Summary: Destiny is the daughter of Bulkhead.Mykalani is the daughter of Optimus.This is thier lives and also show Miko,Raf and Jack.Arcee/Optimus Miko/Jack Mykalani/Raff Destiny/Bumblebee


**HEY!DKMD HERE!I JUST ATE 21 CUPCAKES!YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!**

***cough* Anyway...Here is the first chapter of Destiny's destiny:Broken is going to be so cool!Now where's the last cupcake?**

**Destiny: *eating the last cupcake* Uh...Bis won?*points to the cupckae she is eating***

***My face - ._.*You ate my cupcake?**

**Destiny: *Nods* Bes...*gulps***

**Please read while I go kill Destiny...*pulls out a chainsaw***

**Destiny: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!*runs***

**I own no one but Destiny!AND ME(Mykalani)!*chases after Destiny***

**Oh by the way,I am 11 in the story cause I wanna be.**

* * *

><p>Destiny woke up on her huge bed. She sat up and looked around. She sighed...'Toady's gone again...' Destiny thought as she saw that her pet lizard had disapeared again. Soon a girly scream came from a certain AutoBot. <strong>(Who do you think? ^U^)<strong>

"DESTINY!" A male voice came from the main room. Destiny got off her bed with a sigh and went to the main room,along with her teddybear that she dragged on the floor. Rubbing her eyes she walked in to see Optimus holding her pet lizard and Arcee looking at Bulkhead,who was angry. Bumblebee and Ratchet where nowhere in sight.

"Destiny!How many times have I told you to not let Toady out!" Bulkhead scolded his young daughter. Destiny looked down,dropping her teddy bear in the process. She may be 13 but she still held onto the teddy bear her mother had first given her. Bulkhead's optics soften at the sight of his daughter like that. Arcee then spoke up,

"Hey Bulk...Remember..That lizard is smart,he can get out of his cage without any help..." Arcee said,trying to make Bulkhead calm down alittle more. Destiny looked up to her father,her bright blue eyes saddened.

"Sorry daddy..." Bulkhead picked up his daughter and hugged her to his spark chamber. "I didn't mean for Toady to get out of my room..."

Arcee smiled lightly,as she saw the fatherdaughter moment. Mykalani came in and ruined it. **(oh I always do!X3)**

"HI!" Mykalani yelled running to her father,Optimus. Optimus picked up his daughter and placed her on his shoulder. Destiny pulled away from her father's chest and glared at Mykalani. "Thanks to ruin the moment Myk..." Mykalani just smiled and went on the cat walk. Destiny went next to her and sat on the railing.

"So what are we going to do today?" Mykalani asked,as Destiny looked at her microphone. The 13 year old poked the now 11 year old and pointed at the microphone. "Oh!You want me to sing?" Mykalani asked,confused. Destiny nodded.

" I will help you..." Destiny said. "Besides,our parents and the others are busy looking for 'Con activity.."Mykalani sighed,she hated singing near others sometimes.

"Fine,but we will go to my room.I dont wanna disturb them..." Mykalani said,going to her room,with Destiny following. The 2 girls entered and jumped on the bed.

"Ok,now sing!Wolrd is mine please!English or Japanese..Doesn't matter." Destiny told the 11 year old. Mykalani sighed and went to her microphone,and started to sing.

_"I'm the number one_

_princess in the whole wide world_

_so make sure you know by heart_

_how to treat me..._

_got it_

_number one _

_you must notice how my hairstyle's_

_different from how I look every day"_

Arcee heard this and smiled. Optimus also heard it. He looked at the direction where his daughter's voice came from. Arcee started walking to the room,with Optimus behind her. They both opened the door alittle, just to see Mykalani sing.

_"number two_

_make sure you look down closely at my shoes, ok_

_number three_

_Answer in three letters "I love you"_

_whenever I open my mouth and speak to you_

_If you understand,_

_So, do something now about my open right hand"_

Destiny noticed Optimus and Arcee but kept quiet. Mykalani danced alittle while singing. She had put emotion into the song. She loved to sing and everyone knew it. She still did not notice her father nor her 'Mom'(they a have Mother/Daughter relationship).

_"it's not like_

_I'm being selfish and trying to bother you_

_I just want you to feel from the heart,_

_that I'm the best to you, because I am the_

_number one princess_

_in the whole wide world_

_You will notice me hey hey_

_It's quit impossible to make me wait_

_Who do you think the hell that I am_

_Now I want to eat something sweet right now._

_Right now, you hear?"_

Ratchet heard Mykalani singing. He couldn't deny it, he never really hated her.. Ever. She was always everyone's favorite, maybe even the decepticons also. He worried about her like a grand-father would for his grand-daughter. Everyone loved her and her wide imagination. No one can actually hate her.

_"__Ah!Check one two. ahhhh!_

_Flaws__?__I think you mean adorable mistakes_

_you aren't allowed to complain okay_

_I sayAre you listening to what I'm sayinghey_

_Oh and als__o!_

_A little pony that is white that much is obvious_

_Come and pick me up_

_If you get it now_

_kneel before me, take my hand say "my princess" "_

Destiny smiled, she knew her you friend had a ability, yet she doesn't believe it yet.. **(That was talking about Mykalani)**She would have to make her friend see it soon. Bulkhead heard everything and looked at Bumblebee, who just beeped. They both knew Destiny put Mykalani up to singing because Mykalani rarely sings alot.

_"__It's not that_

_I'm difficult or selfish or anything like that_

_however you should know that it is_

_okay to scold me every once in a while_

_In this world, a prince_

_who belongs only to me_

_'bout time you noticed hey hey_

_that both my hands are empty_

_A prince who is_

_oh so silent yet cold_

_Oh for crying out loud_

_Hurry up and notice it now_

_Hey!_

_It's obvious that you still_

_do not understand_

_Do not understand at all"_

Mykalani was practicully the princess of the group actually. She was kind and sweet, unlike how the song is put together. Optimus smiled at his daughter, who was still singing. Arcee saw this and smiled also, she had to admit, she loved Optimus and loved it espesially when he smiled.

_"Many many strawberries on a short cake_

_Using special eggs to make melting rich pudding_

_Everything, everything. I will give it up_

_Please don't think that I'm such a selfish brat_

_I can do it if I really want to_

_You'll regret it sooner or later_

_Hey of courseBecause I am your_

_number one _

_princess in the whole wide world_

_Keep your eyes on only me,_

_or I'll go somewhere you don't know_

_Then you hugged me from the back.._

_It was so sudden.. hey_

_You say "Watch out, you're gonna get_

_run over" and you turned away_

_..you are the one more dangerous to me_

_Ah! Hey, baby! Ahhhh!"_

Mykalani stopped and turned,just to see her father and 'Mom' standing near Destiny. Mykalani's human skin paled. Oh and have I told you? She is afraid of more than 2 people seeing her sing.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the next chapter will talk about Miko,Jack,Raff,and Mykalani.<strong>


End file.
